Walking in the Loony Bin
by WainGuy
Summary: AU. Ichigo has a problem & one of it is being locked in a Loony Bin filled with irritating nurses, suicidal, depressed people not to mention he has 3 different people living inside of his head which made him land in this insane place in the 1st place!
1. Hello, Hellish History Of Mine

_**WainGuy here with another story! Well, this was originally a oneshot but I guess I'm just lazy to finish it tonight and I wanted to know what you guys thought... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I might update it tomorrow cause I don't think this will be a very long story... Sorry if there is OOCness but it is necessary for a story like this and I apologize for any mistakes, they are all my own _'' **_

_**So thanks goes out to those that gave this story a chance, who might fav and alert this XD But most of all thanks for giving this a chance...**_

_**I'm not too clear on how things run in a mental institute and this story brewed up when I thought of something... Can't remember what it is now cause it's late... I don't function too well when it's late even though I'm not sleepy, just tired.**_

_**Sorry for the long rambling thingy above *points up* and I hope to hear what you think and try to guess who's Ichigo's girlfriend *wink* *grin***_

_**Hint, hint: It's not a raven-haired midget that's all :D *cackles evilly***_

_**Well here goes the usual...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this weird plot... Or do I?**_

_**Warning: Not much sense maybe? Insanity ensues! And a bit of BLOOD! (Yum! Eheheh Just kidding *grin*)**_

_**Pairings: Ichi/? for now... Any suggestions? *snickers* might do it, might hint at it, might not do it all *Snickers madly***_

_**Ps - Be sure that you are comfortable and in a well-lit room when reading (unless you are reading in secret then stay in the dark and remain hidden!)**_

_**Pss - this is what happens when I'm tired but not sleepy and when it's late: I ramble, I type out crazy things, and for no good reasons I'm laughing out loud at nothing but my rambling notes here. Okies, now I think I'm done :) (for now anyway *laughs*) See ya next time or maybe tomorrow~~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, Ichigo-kun is nineteen-going-on-twenty in this story :D And it's AU too... just in case... uh... I'll stop now...**_

_**Have fun!**_

**Walking in the Loony Bin  
>1. Hello, Hellish History Of Mine <strong>

He looked out the barred windows, watching the black sky with its white dots that were stars. He tugged at his white sleeve at the wrist, the fabric twisting between his thin fingers. He wondered when he would get visitors, when he would see his sisters and his girlfriend and his friends and even his own father.

He sighed and touched the cool glass, watching the compound.

He was stuck here. He couldn't get out; they wouldn't let him because they said he was sick. He needed to stay here, to take pills to control something he couldn't explain.

But he wanted to get away from this; away from the doctors, nurses, other patients and even the janitor, but most of all the pills. He wanted to go back to a normal life, stay at home with his sisters, and help his girlfriend and their daughter, Hikari.

He was sick. Nothing was wrong with him physically, just mentally. As if that made anything better… Being physically ill was infinitely better than being sick in the head.

He sighed and walked over to his white bed and promptly fell asleep.

W-i-t-L-B

He was in the 'socializing' room, wearing the same white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants with no socks and shoes (shoes weren't allowed in the room, they were all left outside on the floor with your initials the only thing to identify which shoe was yours), sitting on a long sofa, watching the other patients.

There was suicidal Momo Hinamori in what was dubbed her sulking corner, her arms wrapped around her knees and muttering who-knows-what under her breath. Near her was a group of depressed people who all muttered their worries and their hate of the world to one another thus making themselves more depressed.

He sighed and thought of the reason why he was here in this house full of loonies. Oh right, he had a person inside of him (another personality they said) that had an insane perspective of things, like nearly killing people that hurt him and what was his. AS well as another more sane person who was incredibly quiet and acted like a wise, old man and a young boy. All of them had names too.

He was tired and bored of this loony bin. The rules, the no-items-that-could-potentially-turn-out-to-be-a-weapon-so-therefore-it-must-be-removed policy, the boring activities, interacting with people who had problems and the medication that came every few hours.

How he wished he didn't need to be here… But wishing was wishing and it wouldn't come true just like that.

The shrink said the first other person, the wise old man, had appeared due to a traumatic event, most likely the one where his mother was murdered and he had found her corpse on top of him. This person was called Zangetsu.

His father had even admitted that he had met this strange person, on the day Misaki Kurosaki had died.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

_Isshin Kurosaki looked up from his medical journal when he heard the knock on the door. He pushed himself away from the table and walked to the door, rotating his stiff shoulders. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his son, drenched and his yellow raincoat covered in blood._

_He immediately got to his knees, checking his eldest child over, trying to find the source of the blood._

"_It's not his blood."_

_Isshin looked at Ichigo; eyes widened and asked, "His?"_

_The boy nodded, his eyes somehow older then the nine years he was living._

"_It's his mother's," the person stated, soberly. "She's the one who was bleeding."_

"_Where is she?"_

_He studied him with a bored look then said, "By the river."_

_Isshin grabbed his coat and raced out the door, making his way towards the river. It wasn't far, it was on the route home from Ichigo's karate training dojo._

_Then he found her, cold, lifeless and dead by the swollen river, a gorge on her shoulder, his parka stained with blood that was still wet._

_Footsteps sounded behind him before a small voice said, "She's gone isn't she?"_

_Isshin nodded, tears mixing together with the rain, his wife, the bearer of his children, his beautiful Misaki was gone. _

_There was a sigh and the boy said, "Ichigo will never forgive himself."_

_Isshin looked back at the stranger under his son's familiar face. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Zangetsu and I am going to protect your son."_

W-i-t-L-B

He sighed and shook his head. His father said that Zangetsu had revealed himself to Isshin after his mother had passed away. Never elaborated what the old man said just said that he had appeared and told him his name.

The nurse with the big smile was walking around, giving his fellow loonies their pills and encouraging them to take them. No need though, almost everyone hated her enough to take the pills without any damn fuss or they'd never get rid of her fast enough.

He went back to his musings. The second one was the boy who was called Tensa. He played around like a kid when there were children around but remained quiet and nervous when he was alone with the adults he wasn't familiar with and he sought out comfort from women usually.

He heard that Tensa had appeared after one of the twins, Karin, had broken her leg under his watch while she was playing on the swings.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Seven years ago…**_

_Karin stared at the cast that wrapped around her, it was white and made her leg look huge and ugly but there was a plus to this. Her friends could sign it and make it look awesome! She was brought out of her musings when her brother entered the room._

_He looked at the floor; his scowl gone and plastered on his face was a mask of regret. He walked towards her before he flopped onto her bed, his arms on the covers close to her arms, his chin on his crossed arms._

_It was quiet. Then,_

"_He's really sorry."_

_She looked at him, staring at her brother. It was him but at the same time it wasn't._

"_Who's sorry?"_

_Her brother's frown deepened and he looked at her with a child-like stare before he said, "Your brother, he's hurting 'cause you got hurt when he was supposed to be watching you… He's very sorry."_

_Karin nodded with understanding. This was what her father had explained to her and Yuzu when they were six when her brother didn't act like her brother. This was someone else who, in a weird sort of way was protecting her brother, lived inside her brother._

"_Tell him it isn't his fault and that it's okay. I was the one who got hurt by doing something stupid, anyway he was protecting Yuzu from that bully from taking her doll away from her."_

_The boy looked at her, tears glistening in his brown eyes before he gave a water smile and hugged her and told her he would._

W-i-t-L-B

The last and final person was the one that had got him here in the first place. This was a violent person who had claimed he had no name until someone gave him one which seemed to stick for some reason. He was named Shirosaki but Shiro worked just fine.

This one person had nearly beaten seventeen people close to death when they provoked him. Shirosaki had cackled with insane laughter as he punched, kicked and swept the floor with the snot-nosed idiots that had attacked first.

He was caught by the police (but only after they had called for backup and he had knocked out three cops and it had taken five of them to actually hold him down in order to cuff him but even handcuffed Shiro had managed to kick their asses) and was stuck in the interview room for twenty hours because the police said that something weird was going on.

It seemed that in that interview room, all three people had shown themselves before Ichigo Kurosaki had been shoved into control and that was nineteen hours into the interview.

They had shown the video to doctors who then said they had to stick him in this hellhole of a loony bin for the safety of everyone around him.

W-i-t-L-B

_**Three years ago…**_

_They had taken his girlfriend away, dragging her away from him kicking and screaming as the others continued their blows, punching and kicking, slapping and whacking, his already battered body. He couldn't allow that to happen! He needed to beat all this stupid wanna-be-gangsters and save her! He needed to fight and he needed to win!_

_But… _

_He was tired, his muscles sore and his chest aching with bruised and possibly fractured ribs. He could barely move much less fight back. _

_Move! Come on, move! I need to save her! Move!_

**Something snapped…**

_The punks stopped in their punching frenzy when the guy they were beating up had started laughing. They looked at one another, confused as hell because they couldn't understand why he was laughing._

"_**You want to win that badly King? Hn~ Now I'll show you how you can win!"**_

_The boy looked up at them, his brown eyes impossibly cold and blank a wide Cheshire grin stretched on his bruised face._

_Suddenly the two thugs that held him were sent flying over their heads, the two knocked unconscious when they hit their heads against the hard pavement. The other wanna-be-gangsters immediately dashed forward, their anger aimed at the boy who had managed to knock out their comrades._

"_**This'll be fun~" **__he cackled, his tongue licking his bloody lip, __**"I'll show you how to fight, King." **__He cackled again before he swung out, his fist crushing the nose of the nearest thug before he swung his foot out causing several snot-nosed brats to fall flat on their asses._

_Punches and kicks flew, all the while mad cackling was heard through the bone crunching and blood splattering and pain-filled screams from amateur brats who picked the wrong guy to mess with._

"_**Che. That all you guys have?" **__he taunted, shaking his throbbing fist, __**"tsk. And you guys think you're worth all the trouble for a simple fight? You sorely disappoint me."**_

_The last few brats all shared a look before they turned around and fled, tail tucked between their scampering legs. He followed after them, wanting to quench the bloodlust that thrummed through his veins but a scream of a girl stopped him._

_**Oh? So that's the reason why King was trying so hard? Heh, might as well or else the King won't be pleased.**_

_He walked into the alleyway and there were two men standing over a girl with short hair, her face enraged as she glared at the two men._

"_**Now that all your already-are-brats ran away, you two are going to entertain me," **__he stated with a cocky smile._

_The two men whirled around, their faces showing how stunned they were to find him. They looked over his shoulder and saw their groupies on the ground covered in bruises and bloody and broken noses._

_They both lunged out, fists aiming to strike him in the ribs. He grinned and proceeded to knock the living daylights out of the two annoying, pig-headed punks. What he didn't count on were the three police men that happened to be taking a smoke at the exit of the other alleyway._

_They looked at the two bloodied bodies of the punks before looking at him before they all-_

W-i-t-L-B

"Kurosaki-san! It's time to take you medication!" said an over-cheery voice.

He opened his eyes and glared at the nurse before he took the pills and swallowed them dry. The quicker it was the faster she would leave.

"That was very quick, Kurosaki-san. And you didn't even take water with it, are you sure you're alright?"

He huffed and nodded his head, resting his chin in his palm, looking out the barred window. Wouldn't she just leave already?

"Kurosaki-san, aren't you lonely here? I mean you don't have many friends here and you stay away from the other patients," she stated.

'Ten points to Captain Obvious, bleh,' he thought sourly as he continued to stare out the window. Couldn't she get the hint?

"Kurosaki-san, if you're ever lonely don't be a stranger," she finished with a cheerful (not to mention completely girly) giggle before she skidded off to force feed the pills to other unfortunate patients.

He sighed, he couldn't wait to see his family and friends that had promised to visit him on Friday and Saturday. This was going to be a long, boring week and the worse thing still was that it was only Monday.

W-i-t-L-B


	2. Multiple Problems? Nope, Multiple

**_Hey! Heheh... Sorry it took so long to update... Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter... THere's another thing in this chapter that some gamers might know XD Tell me if you spot it :D *cackle* Well, the usual then..._**

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything except the plot *grin*_**

**_Warning: Bad language_**

**_Ps Be sure that you are in a well lit room and are comfortable when reading :D Don't forget to review, it makes me very, very happy :)_**

**_Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think! It really matters! And are you guess still guessing who Ichi's girlfriend is? Want another hint? She's a girl! Heh! _**

**Enjoy!**

**Walking in the Loony Bin  
>2. Multiple problems? Nope, just multiple personalities.<strong>

**Monday. 10:07am.  
>Days left to visit: 5 Days<strong>

The orange haired young adult was sitting in his usual seat; on the white sofa, near the window and adjacent to the same wall as the door. He was there, sitting and dozing slightly, enjoying what little sunlight that managed to slip through the barred windows.

He sneezed and suddenly his whole demeanour changed. He shot wide awake, blinking slowly and pulled himself up into a straight position. He looked around, scanning his surroundings before he pulled himself off the sofa and started walking around the socializing room.

The nurse on duty recognised the posture and gestures and noted down the change into the patient's file; Zangetsu was out today.

W-i-t-L-B

Zangetsu stalked around the room, passing other patients, ignoring their muttering and whispering, as they did what they always did. The Annoying One was away, hopefully calling in sick today or the Heads had finally come to their senses and fired her, but that was not likely.

He shook his head and looked at the Depressed Hinamori and stopped a few feet away from her. She was always teary eyed, her eyes swollen and red with tears that had disappeared down wet trails off her cheeks. She was always saying the same things.

"_Aizen-sama would never do something like that…"_

"_He'll come back for me…"_

"_I know… He was forced to do that by the other two! He would never do that!"_

But then she would cry again and again, sobbing and sniffling. She was always a mess, one that Zangetsu found interesting because he knew she wasn't human. She wasn't one that was born to this time. She was timeless; she was wearing a person's body while her soul was not bound to this world.

She was a Shinigami. A death reaper. Slaying things – monsters - called hollows and sending souls to the next dimension.

He knew this because that was his main purpose to his wielder but something had happened and in order to save him, he had to come forward, abandoning the power that would awaken in time (which would not waken anymore due to his decision), to care for him while he took the shards of his shattered world and slowly build it back together.

Tensa was also a part of this power. He was younger but he had grown from the time he had wakened. He still loved playing with children but he had grown to distrust adults he did not know and had a temper to be reckoned with.

Zangetsu frowned and continued walking the perimeter, his thoughts taking the turn to the individual that was brute force and instinct. The one that cause them to land in this mess.

Shirosaki. He was born through hate, despair and the desperate need to win. He was the youngest and the one that carried the most negative energy, something similar to a hollow. Zangetsu didn't think too much of that entity. He hardly came out but when he did he left destruction behind.

He would wake when Ichigo, Zangetsu and Tensa felt extreme anger or irritation. That itself was maddening because Ichigo tended to become frustrated easily and that would sometimes grow to full outrage; and the beast would waken.

"Hello everyone!" came the sickeningly sweet voice of the Annoying One. "Time for your pills!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He huffed a deep sigh and continued pacing, his arms folded against his chest. Ignore her till you can't anymore, just ignore her till you can't anymore.

_**Why don't you let me out? **_

Zangetsu froze mid-step. _No._

_**Come on Old Man. Even you can't stand her? Why else am I awake?**_

_You'll do something that will cause us all trouble._

_**Tsk. I'd get rid of her and then we'll never have to face her again! Come on Old Man!**_

_That would definitely be great however, that will only be worse on h—_

"Kurosaki-kun! You need to take your medication!"

Shirosaki cackled at the situation, cracking his non-existent knuckles to prepare himself. It was a matter of seconds before this body was in his control. He smirked; he was just prowling under the surface of the skin, waiting for Zangetsu to lose control.

Zangetsu turned to glare at the Annoying Bitch (even Zangetsu's thoughts were being plagued by Shirosaki's crude tongue), his irritation spiking greatly. He snatched the cup and quickly took the pills. He ignored the Annoying Bitch and threw the cup onto the mostly empty tray and turned to stalk away to escape.

And then she snagged his wrist.

Shirosaki felt her cheaply manicured fingers tightened around his wrist and he smirked, waiting for her to say her usual bullshit.

"You aren't usually that rude, Kurosaki-kun," she tutted, her voice grating against annoyed nerves with its screechy tone. She walked to face him, her eyelashes batting against her oily face in what she thought was cute which in truth was actually revolting (well, to the patients anyway… Lucky female bastards don't have to go through this). "What's wrong?"

He glared at her and she recoiled but not before he broke her weak grip on his wrist and with the same hand threw the tray to the other side of the room. The other loonies screeched and scrambled away, knocking over chairs and the small excuses for what they use as tables.

"**You're the fucking problem you stupid horse fucker! You just don't get any hints that we don't want anything to do with your ugly whorish face."**

She looked truly horrified and Shirosaki took a step closer, his grin stretching ear to ear as he heard the desk nurse call for security. He slapped across the face and the strength of it forced her to fall to the floor. She squealed just like a stupid fat sow.

He cackled and walked towards her, relishing in her whimpering and the tears of horror trailing down her cheeks. He stomped, hard, on her manicured hands – savouring her pain filled screams – before he proceeded to kick her in the stomach, which resulted in more screaming (from the Bitch and the other loonies) and him to break out into loud screeching laughter.

He continued laughing insanely as security tackled him to the ground, as they forced him into the strait jacket and dragged him across the floor towards the padded room. He grinned as they threw him onto the spongy white padded room and shut the door with a loud clang!

Darkness enshrouded him and he laughed, long and loud. That was totally, fucking worth it!

W-i-t-L-B

**Tuesday. 03:43am.  
>Days left to visit: 4 Days<strong>

He leaned against the soft, spongy wall, his eyes shut and a lazy smile on his face. He sung in a slow, deep voice.

"**Happy Birthday to you."**

Some of the loonies were whimpering and crying, begging him to stop but he didn't. He was in control so he would do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"**Happy birthday to you."**

More of them cried, some of them yelled while some of them were banging their heads against their beds, walls, floors and doors.

"**Happy birthday dear…  
>Oh, I forgot your name…"<strong>

He needn't wait long. The door to his 'special' room was ripped open and an angry security guard yelled, "Shut up!" before he slammed it close and told the same thing to the moaning and crying loonies.

"**Oh, thanks.  
>Happy birthday dear Shuddup,<br>Happy birthday to you!"**

The whole block was crazy. Crying, screaming, moaning, sobbing and things getting hit were heard. Shirosaki smirked, pleased with his work, he threw his head back and laughed, gleefully.

W-i-t-L-B

**Wednesday. 14:59pm.  
>Days left to visit: 3 Days<strong>

Tensa felt sore and stiff. He wanted to get out of here, away from the dark where the only light came from a small window on the door that looked just like the wall. He was tired of being bored and being stuck in the small, padded, white, spongy room.

He sighed and hung his head. "Let me out! I'm not crazy anymore! Shirosaki got tired and bored! Let me out!"

It was quiet; no one answered him. He huffed and tried again and it yielded in the same result. Maybe they forgot he was here? Nah, that can't be true. From what Shirosaki bragged, they wouldn't forget about him; he'd caused too much trouble to be forgotten. What with the beat up of a nurse (Ugly Witch) and making a uproar by singing a birthday song, who could forget him?

So he had to wait and wait and wait. It was sooooo boring!

W-i-t-L-B

**Thursday. 19:37pm.  
>Days left to visit: 2 Days<strong>

Zangetsu blinked awake and saw that he was still in the padded room that, big thanks to Shiro, they were stuck in. He sighed and got into a comfortable position (well, as comfortable as you can get since the strait jacket was anything but comfortable) and fell asleep and retreated back into the inner world. Ichigo had had enough rest and it was time he was given back control.

W-i-t-L-B

**Friday. 10:54am.  
>Days left to visit: 1 Days<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki stepped out of the padded room and he was let out of the strait jacket. He rolled his shoulders and stretched, and he was showed to his room. They told him he was not allowed to go to the socializing room just yet due to the mess he (meaning Shirosaki) had caused. They also told him that the nurse he hated had resigned.

Aw well, with her gone the place would finally be bearable at least. He picked at his sleeve and realised that he had missed four days; four days he thankfully didn't remember. Just two more days till his family visited him. He couldn't wait.

Just one more day. He would see them tomorrow! Finally some sane people in a place full of insane people.

W-i-t-L-B


End file.
